


Little Spark

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Sasuke has returned to Konoha. He often feels restless, though, and is prone to long walks in the woods near the village. Naruto finds him on one of these walks and has a uncontrollable urge to hold his best friend's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spark

A gentle autumn breeze made his dark fringe dance back and forth in front of his rectangular glasses. Sunlight filtered through the trees and sparkled off the babbling creek gently flowing beneath the old stone bridge upon which he sat. Golden leaves rustled in the wind, swaying and playing in the evening air. He felt the last rays of the fading sun warming his bare chest beneath a thin plaid shirt carelessly left unbuttoned and the cool, smooth stone of the bridge beneath his hands as he leaned back upon them. Barefoot and bare-chested, he was alone in paradise. He felt at peace for once, wild and free in the thick forests of the Land of Fire. Perhaps coming home had been the right choice after all.

"Hey, Sasuke! I thought I'd find you out here," a warm, friendly voice called, dragging him out of his autumn boreal dreamscape.

"Hey yourself, dobe," he muttered. "I told you I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Yeah, I know, but you've been out here since lunch, and now it's almost time for dinner. Plus I got bored."

"Hmph," Sasuke replied, still gazing out at the silvery creek winding its way through gold and green until it vanished out of sight.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet. I just wanted to be out here with you."

"Why?"

"Well, I, uh... I don't want you to be lonely, teme. And I missed having you around. Sometimes, I still can't believe you're really back!"

"I am, and I don't plan on going anywhere. Now, you are welcome to stay, as long as you don't talk."

"Okay. Shutting up now," Naruto declared, clamping his mouth shut. 

For a while, he sat still, and Sasuke was able to once again admire the beauty of the world around him. It was something he hadn't noticed before; nature was a beauty all its own. A squirrel scampered across a log that spanned the gap between the banks of the creek and a chickadee sang softly from high in a maple tree.

Sasuke sighed, again feeling the sweet serenity of the forest filling his heart and his mind. Calm and peaceful, basking in the golden glow of the setting sun. Everything was as it should be. As he wanted it to be.

But unfortunately, a certain energetic blond had trouble sitting still for more than five minutes at a time, and began to fidget. True, he did not speak or purposely make noise, but the sound of a metal zipper being dragged back and forth against its plastic teeth clawed at Sasuke's eardrums, calling him back to reality. A sharp glance quickly solved that issue, but Naruto soon turned to other methods of entertaining himself. Several flowers were plucked and decapitated into the creek, followed by several snapped twigs and fallen leaves. Then, he began to shift positions every few seconds, biting his lip as he avoided his old friend's cold, hard stares.

"Alright, alright, enough! You obviously have something to say, so either say it or leave me be!" Sasuke snapped, his rich tenor dripping with disgust.

Naruto pointed to his mouth, shook his head, and shrugged.

"You can speak, idiot."

"I don't have anything to say," he said quickly, running a hand through his thick blond hair.

"Yes, you do. I may be wearing glasses now, but I'm certainly not blind!"

"I don't have anything to say," he repeated, a glimmer of mischief in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Okay, smartass. Do you have something you want to ask me?"

"Yes."

"What is it, then?"

Naruto hesitated, tan cheeks now tinged with pink. He opened his mouth to speak, then changed his mind. Instead, he simply pointed at Sasuke's right hand with his left. 

"My hand?" Sasuke asked, turning it over to show that there was nothing hidden in it. "What about it?"

He pointed at it again, then extended his own.

"Hm? You want to hold my hand?"

Nod.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he said, shaking his head as he placed his pale, somewhat delicate hand within the confines of Naruto's own considerably tanner one and giving it a squeeze. "Idiot..."

Naruto blushed, trying to hide his smile. He couldn't make eye contact with his old friend, even though they had known each other for years. This was new territory for them both, but Sasuke's calm, cool attitude made him seem more comfortable with the situation than Naruto was. 

"Dobe, what's the matter with you? This isn't like you at all. You can talk to me."

"I... I just didn't want to ruin the moment because of my big mouth..."

Sasuke laughed. Not a degrading, soul-crushingly cruel laugh, but a warm, gentle laugh that brought a gentle smile to his face. He gazed into Naruto's shifting blue eyes that were desperately avoiding contact, an unfamiliar but comforting warmth bubbling up into his chest.

"I think it would be just about impossible to ruin this moment, Usaratonkachi," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against the whisker markings on the blond's tawny cheeks.

A strange tingling spread from where Sasuke's lips touched his skin, making Naruto shudder. He felt the warmth spreading across his face, knowing that he was approximately the same shade as a tomato. Little did he know that Sasuke, too, felt that little spark of warmth.


End file.
